A conventional LCD apparatus includes a plurality of pixel electrodes or a common electrode. The pixel electrodes are generally arranged in a matrix shape and disposed on a first transparent substrate. The common electrode corresponding to the pixel electrodes is disposed on a second transparent substrate.
A reference voltage is supplied to the common electrode. A pixel voltage, in accordance with an image signal, is supplied to the pixel electrodes using thin film transistors (TFTs).
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional TFT.
Referring to FIG. 1, the TFT 10 includes a gate electrode 1, a first insulating layer 2, a channel layer 3, a source electrode 4, a second insulating layer 6 and a drain electrode 5 connected to a pixel electrode 8.
The gate electrode 1 is formed on a transparent or a proper substrate 9, such as glass, plastic, silicon wafer, steel or others. A gate line (not shown) applying a driving signal to the gate electrode is connected to the gate electrode.
The first insulating layer 2 is formed over the substrate so as to insulate the gate electrode 1 and a gate line.
The channel layer 3 corresponding to the gate electrode 1 is formed on the first insulating layer 2. The channel layer 3 includes an amorphous silicon channel layer 3a and N+ amorphous silicon channel layer 3b. 
The N+ amorphous silicon layer 3b has first and second pieces separated from each other, and the second piece is formed on the amorphous silicon layer 3a. 
The source electrode 4 is connected to the first piece of the N+ amorphous silicon channel layer 3b, and the drain electrode 5 is connected to the second piece of the N+ amorphous silicon channel layer 3b. 
The second insulating layer 6 is formed over the transparent substrate 9, and disposed on the source electrode 4 and the drain electrode 5. The second insulating layer 6 includes a contact hole 6a through which the drain electrode 5 is partially exposed.
The pixel electrode 8 is formed on the second insulating layer 6, and connected to the drain electrode 5 through the contact hole 6a. 
The second insulating layer 6 includes the contact hole 6a disposed between the drain electrode 5 and the pixel electrode 8. Therefore, more steps of manufacturing the TFT 10 having a complex structure are added.